


i'm over the stale days (no longer stuck in place)

by r0uen



Series: amashinsai <3 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bad Days, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Tea, amashinsai, amashinsai brainrot <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0uen/pseuds/r0uen
Summary: Rantaro has a bad day. Like, a horrible day. Thankfully his boyfriends are there to comfort him.(Title loosely taken from "Hawaii (Stay Awake) by Waterparks)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi & Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: amashinsai <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808845
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	i'm over the stale days (no longer stuck in place)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HELLO HELLO  
> i'm back with more amashinsai brain rot! thank you to the amashinsai gc, i included a Lot of their hcs in here kinda unintentionally but it turned out good so :D  
> amashinsai needs more content desperately like. i'm trying my best but i can only write so much and i'm very partial to writing in rantaro's pov (kinnie moment)  
> anyway enjoy plz!!!
> 
> for context: rantaro is a therapist, shuichi is a detective, korekiyo works as an anthropologist/culture expert at a museum. minor cw for mentions of s/h and relapsing but it's pretty small

Rantaro's day has been, quite simply, horrible. 

His morning had been normal, until a barista messed up his coffee order twice and then someone spilled coffee on his freshly pressed white shirt. He had to change in the car and almost flashed a stranger. He had to skip his lunch break since someone had overbooked him, and none of his clients seemed to have positive news either. 

He loves working as a therapist, loves helping people in every way, but sometimes it's just too stressful. One of his patients relapsed recently, and his heart aches for her. Then it rained on him as he walked three blocks from his office to the bus stop, and he just really wanted to go home. 

It didn't help that Korekiyo was off today and Shuichi only had half of the amount of paperwork he normally did. Rantaro couldn't help his mind from wandering to them throughout the day, imagining resting his head on Kiyo's shoulder, Shuichi massaging his hand, cuddling with them in bed as they all ate ice cream (chocolate peanut butter, of course- it was their favorite). 

But as he crosses through the door into their apartment, he couldn't look forward to cuddles or kisses or relaxation. He was just... exhausted. 

Shuichi notices him the second he walked through the door, looking up from his book. "Hey, Taro!" Then he sees Rantaro's wet shirt and the grimace on his face, and his eyes soften. He stands up, putting down his book and taking off his glasses, and tightly hugs Rantaro. 

Shuichi is soft and warm, and Rantaro melted into it, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. 

"I love you," murmurs Shuichi as he draws circles into Rantaro's back. "You doing alright?" 

"Today was just a long day. Too long, if you ask me." Then Rantaro remembers that he was soaked and Shuichi was dry, and he is probably getting him all wet, and forces himself to pull back. "Oh god, I've gotten you all wet. I'm so sorry, Shu-" 

"Hey, Rantaro, it's alright." Shuichi grasps his hand tightly. "It's okay." He must have seen how Rantaro was nearly shivering from the cold damp clothes he was wearing, since he says, "You should go get changed into something comfortable." 

Rantaro nods absentmindedly, and just as he finishes pulling off his shoes Korekiyo comes into the living room. 

"Good evening, darling." Rantaro forces himself to give Korekiyo a half smile, noticing how Shuichi had shot Kiyo a look. His boyfriend looks incredibly handsome as usual, in a dark grey turtleneck and corduroy pants, and he wishes he could appreciate his beauty more. "I'll go start some tea for us. Would you like your favorite?" 

"Yeah, please," Rantaro responds as he started walking into their bedroom. "Thank you, Kiyo." 

Korekiyo simply nods in response before heading into the kitchen. 

Rantaro sighs, entering their room and heading towards their closet. He grabs a fresh pair of boxers, a pair of Shuichi's sweatpants gray sweatpants, and a green sweatshirt Korekiyo owns sometimes. It's not uncommon for him and his boyfriends to share clothes, since Rantaro and Korekiyo wear similar sizes and Shuichi likes to buy baggy clothes they can share, but he normally doesn't steal their clothes like this. Right now, he just wants to feel comfortable and safe and warm, relishing in the way Korekiyo's sweatshirt smells faintly like vanilla cologne and cinnamon. He quickly towel dries his hair before heading back out into the living room. 

Shuichi is pulling something up on the television, and he can't help but smile when he sees it's Buzzfeed Unsolved. It's their favorite show to watch together, and he watches as Shuichi pulls up the episode released last week, which they have yet to watch. He turns at the sound of Rantaro's footsteps, smiling softly at him and patting the couch next to him. "Come sit so I can cuddle you," he says, grabbing Rantaro's favorite blanket from behind him. 

Rantaro's smile grows at how caring his boyfriend is, and he sits on the couch and curls into Shuichi's side. Normally, he's the one who would put an arm around Shuichi, but as his boyfriend slides an arm around him, he only leans more into the touch. "Thank you for all this, Shu," he mumbles. 

"Of course. Both me and Kiyo love you so much. I can tell you've had a rough day too." Shuichi places a kiss on the top of his head and Rantaro hums softly in satisfaction. "Do you wanna talk about it?" 

He has a strong urge to make a joke about himself, not Shuichi, being a therapist, and deflect and hide that something's wrong, but he knows Shu is smarter than that. He's so lucky, to have someone so incredibly love him. 

"Not really. It was just.... long and frustrating. I was overbooked today, so I had a lot of clients I had to talk to and put my 'therapist face' on for." 

Shuichi drags a hand through messy green locks, and Rantaro can distantly hear Korekiyo humming something as he works in the kitchen. 

"Is Kiyo gonna be done soon? I wanna cuddle him too," Rantaro grumbles, and Shuichi giggles above him. 

"Rantaro wants to know if you'll be done soon, Kiyo," Shuichi says loudly, in the vague direction of the kitchen. "He wants cuddles."

"Do not fret, I will be finished soon!" Rantaro can hear the smile in his voice, and soon enough he feels spindly fingers intwining with his own. He lifts his head up from Shuichi's chest and smiles up at Korkeiyo. 

"Hey, Kiyo." 

Korekiyo doesn't have his mask on, and his smile peeks past velvet red-painted lips. His eyeliner is dark gray today, matching his turtleneck, and he is holding two cups of tea in his other hand. 

Kiyo hands him one of the cups. "I know you wanted your favorite tea, but I thought I would do you one better." 

Rantaro looks down at his cup (Kiyo picked it out for him in an antique shop in France) and gasps when he sees the reddish tea inside. "Kiyo, is this...." The question is unspoken, but he knows Korkeiyo knows what he means. The only red-colored tea he drinks is a floral hibiscus raspberry tea from the United States, specifically Hawaii, but he only rarely has it since the tea itself and shipping it is incredibly expensive. He tries to only order it around Christmas. The tea is the best one he's ever had, and as he takes a sip. It tastes even better since Korekiyo got it for him. It's only slightly sweet, and it's perfect.

"Indeed it is," says Korekiyo, and both of his boyfriends are grinning at him. "I got it early to surprise you for a birthday present but I think you need it more now." 

Rantaro's incredibly touched that Korekiyo thought to get this tea two months before his birthday, just to make sure it got to Japan in time. Shipping from America can be unreliable. "Thank you, baby," he says as Korekiyo relaxes into the couch beside him, mumbling a "You're welcome" before wrapping an arm around his waist. Rantaro shifts so that he's curled up, half in Shuichi's lap and half in Korekiyo's lap. He grips Korekiyo's hand and rests against Shuichi's chest, sipping his tea and suddenly the world seems a lot less scary. 

"You ready to start watching?" asks Shuichi. Rantaro nods enthusiastically, and the show is turned on. 

The new episode is about a house supposedly haunted by the ghost of a murder victim, and they all love it. Korekiyo goes on about possible theories and connections the ghost could have to the supernatural world while Shuichi tries to figure out the murderer and disproves the "signs" that there is a ghost in the house (but he still hides behind Rantaro whenever something slightly scary happens). Once they finish that episode, they rewatch their older favorite. Rantaro loves to come up with ridiculous theories (that he knows are impossible) just so Shuichi and Kiyo will come up with actually good and realistic ones. They make plans to visit the Winchester House, a house with doors leading to nowhere and windows that open to solid walls and supposedly haunted corridors, over the summer. Korekiyo enthusiastically suggests having a seance in the house's seance room (Rantaro thinks it's very peculiar to have such a room, but hey- it's not his house) and Shuichi begs Rantaro to protect him. Rantaro agrees, and he earns a kiss on each cheek from his boyfriends. At some point, Kiyo got up to heat up leftover pizza and brings cookies with him, so they sit on the couch and eat and laugh and talk and cuddle and Rantaro feels nothing but warm, warmth singing into every hole of his body. Everything feels right, feels at peace, and he wants to bottle this feeling and save it for later. His boyfriends smother him in kisses, and he feels loved and whole and like he belongs, like he belongs in their arms and shouldn't ever leave. They cuddle him and hold him and whisper to him and he wonders if this is what true love feels like. He doesn't think it's possible to love anyone more than he loves Shu and Kiyo, doesn't think anyone can be more perfect then the people sitting beside him. 

He has a day off tomorrow, and his boyfriends promise breakfast in bed as he drifts off on Korekiyo's lap. Shuichi is petting his hair, braiding it gently (Rantaro taught him how to do that), and he can feel their lips brush against his forehead. 

"We love you," Kiyo murmurs, "so incredibly much." 

Rantaro just hums and snuggles further into them. He knows they love him, more than they could ever explain, and he loves them, more than he deserves, more than what should be possible. 

And they hold him as he finally sleeps, a contented smile on his face. 


End file.
